Chigau sekai, onajiku tamashī (Mundos Distintos Misma Alma)
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Y dime, Roxas ¿Qué harías si supieras que tu vida no es la que piensas y tu no eres quien crees ser? Y Sora ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir a tu persona destinada? La cordura y la locura tienen su propia batalla ¿Cuál de los dos saldrá adelante? El hilo rojo y los deseos serán la clave de todo ¡Yaoi! ¡RokuSora! PRIMER CAPITULO SUBIDO
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Un espacio oscuro, donde la vida no tiene un lugar donde ocupar. No hay un suelo donde las platas puedan crecer, no hay agua que se pueda beber, no hay ni siquiera ni un cielo al que mirar. No. Solo hay oscuridad, pura e inquietante. Y sin embargo, por muy inexplicable y sorprendente que parezca, justo en medio de tanta tiniebla se veía una figura que flotaba con tranquilidad sobre su reflejo. Bajo sus pies parecía que hubiera agua, pues se veían las ondas que se extendían cuando sus dedos lograban rozar la superficie, más aquello era imposible. Ese sitio solo creaba lo que uno deseaba…o lo que uno soñaba. Nada era real.

Aquella figura flotante correspondía a una joven muchacha quien yacía parada en una relajada posición que se acentuaba con sus tranquilos ojos cerrados, daba la impresión de estar esperando pacientemente algo… o a alguien.

Sus cortos cabellos plateados se movían suavemente hacia varias direcciones, sutilmente y con suavidad. Sus ropas de un color amarillo viejo, antiguas y algo estropeadas propias de los campesinos de la Edad Media, se movían al son de su cabello. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre sí tras su espalda, con los hombros relajados y caídos.

El sonido de una gota cayendo sobre la superficie resonó como un débil eco a su alrededor. La muchacha entreabrió sus ojos dejando ver que eran de un bello color ámbar. La persona a la que estaba esperando se encontraba a punto de llegar. Inmediatamente soltó sus manos y las dejó de nuevo entrelazadas aunque esta vez cerca de su regazo, tomando una actitud servicial y paciente.

Entonces unas alteradas ondas aparecieron delante de ella, las cuales se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes y rápidas. Una mano blanca salió de entre aquellas ondas y la joven muchacha no mostró ningún tipo de expresión de desconcierto o miedo ante aquel hecho que para cualquier otra persona como poco sería algo insólito. Tan sólo se quedó flotando donde estaba, aguardando.

De aquel portal, después de la mano, le siguió una cabeza encapuchada y al poco el resto del cuerpo. El recién llegado no sólo ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha, también iba vestido con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo dejando ver únicamente un adorno con forma cruz colgando de su cuello. Otra cosa que no pasaba desapercibida de este personaje en particular era la cosa alargada que portaba en su mano derecha: Un largo báculo negro que prácticamente lo superaba en altura donde en una de las puntas, la que tocaba el suelo, tenía una forma que inevitablemente recordaba al de una llave, sin embargo, la otra punta que estaba sobre su cabeza, tenía la forma de una gruesa bola que sin duda representaba un planeta el cual estaba rodeado claramente por dos anillos que se entrecruzaban entre sí y que tenían inscripciones en latín.

A esta persona en particular no le costaba ningún esfuerzo atravesar aquel portal, pero por lo que podía apreciar la muchacha de cabellos plateados es que también llevaba prisa puesto que no le costó reconocer que respiraba algo agitado como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

-Bienvenido-saludó la muchacha al encapuchado con voz cortés pero sin hacer una reverencia, tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo a la espera de que hiciera algo.

-Tú…-murmuró el encapuchado alzando su cabeza para mirar a la muchacha.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La señora supo que ibas a venir. Me ha mandado para que te esperase y te guiara con ella.-hizo una pequeña pausa por si el otro quería decir algo, pero al notar que estaba algo desconcertado por lo que dijo se dio media vuelta dispuesta a guiar el camino, aunque antes de eso mencionó-Si estás aquí es porque hay algo que deseas pedirle a mi señora.

-No tengo nada que pedirle a esa mujer-gruñó el encapuchado empuñando fuertemente el misterioso báculo que traía en su mano.

-Si eso es así ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó la muchacha mirándole fijamente sin sentir la menor intimidación.-Aquí solo vienen las almas que tienen un deseo.

-Ya le hice una petición antes y lo pagué muy caro.-gruñó aquella persona dejando ver su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Pero se hizo lo que tú pediste. Ni más ni menos-afirmó la chica sin aceptar la más mínima protesta a esa cuestión.-Todos aquellos que quieran ver realizado un deseo inevitablemente afectaran a los que les rodean, ya sea para bien o para mal. Y si las cosas no te salieron como querías fue porque no supiste darte cuenta de cuán grande era el peso de tu deseo.

El encapuchado, sin tener argumento con el cual defenderse de aquella acusación, sólo se mantuvo callado y bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota. La chica tenía razón: Todo lo que ha pasado había sido fruto de lo que él quiso; por curioso y prepotente perdió a las dos personas que más lo amaron y tuvo que sacrificar a la persona a la que juró proteger con su vida. Y todo aquello pasó porque él lo quiso, porque así lo deseó. Nunca se paró a pensar que el anhelo que él creía común de todos pudiera ser tan dañino como se lo estaban demostrando.

-Entonces…-volvió a hablar la chica de cabellos plateados quien, todavía seguía flotando sobre las ondas de agua, comenzó a aproximarse al encapuchado personaje hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su persona como para inclinarse hacia su dirección y mirarle la cara-¿Quieres hablar con mi señora?

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, el extraño personaje asintió.

Al recibir una respuesta positiva, la muchacha de ojos ámbar finalmente puso sus pies sobre ese suelo imaginario provocando esta vez varias ondas en cuanto lo pisó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el encapuchado que portaba el báculo negro. Lo notaba nervioso, mirando discretamente a cada lado como si temiera que algo saliera de la oscuridad a atacarlos.

-No te preocupes…-dijo ella sin voltear a verlo y sin dejar de caminar-Ellos no pueden llegar hasta aquí.

Aquello hizo que el portador del báculo se relajara por completo y continuará siguiendo a la campesina. Ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Hacer tratos con esa persona sin duda era la condena permanente para cualquiera…

-Señora, el joven mago ya ha llegado y, tal y como dijisteis, desea hablaros-anunció la muchacha con sumo respeto pero sin exagerar mientras un hilo de humo gris la rodeaba.

-Vaya, al final has venido-dijo una voz serena y melodiosa con un ligero matiz de burla.-Bienvenido de nuevo, Joven Mago.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez, dispuesto a cometer un nuevo error para enmendar el anterior.

-Hola, Hechicera…-le saludó el extraño, o bien dicho mago, elevando su mirada y dejando ver unos ojos azules como el cielo y unos cuantos mechones del cabello rubio.

-Señora-habló la muchacha de cabellos plateados esta vez haciendo una respetuosa reverencia hacia la elegante mujer que se encontraba delante de ellos-Con su permiso, yo me retiro.

-Sí, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de guiarlo hasta aquí-la mujer le sonrió con amabilidad, a lo que la joven le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta e irse flotando hacia algún lugar. A los pocos segundos, su cuerpo incorpóreo desapareció entre las tinieblas.

-Y dime, Joven Mago…-habló la llamada Hechicera mirando al visitante con unos ojos marcados con una ligera burla-¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?

-No he venido aquí porque quisiera… el artefacto este me trajo-contestó huraño el encapuchado moviendo el báculo que portaba su mano.

-Mmmm-sonrió la Hechicera con su rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano mientras que la otra hacía el trabajo de sostenerse el brazo, dándole un aire burlón pero sin perder esa elegancia que la caracterizaba-Haya sido por el artefacto o por otra cosa, está claro que si has regresado aquí es porque tú deseas pedirme algo ¿verdad?

-Yo no he dicho eso…-intentó esquivar el portador del artefacto negro.

-No te habría traído aquí si no lo hubieras deseado.

-¡Esto es una vil mentira!- le reclamó con ímpetu.

-Aquí nadie te ha mentido.-repuso la Hechicera cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con suma seriedad-Tu deseaste algo, pagaste y te di el artefacto para que tu deseo se cumpliera. Sin embargo, nunca pensaste que tu pago por tu deseo era de un valor superior al que realmente era. Tienes en tus manos el Código del Hacedor, Joven Mago, un artefacto digno de un Dios ¿de verdad esperabas que un artefacto de semejante envergadura podría ser usado por cualquiera?

-¡Pero yo no deseé esto! ¡He perdido a gente!-gruñó el chico apretando los dientes-….he perdido a mi familia…

La mujer hizo una pausa para mirarle largamente, tan sólo con la expresión de sus ojos dejaba claro que estaba lejos de sentir compasión aunque tampoco sentía regocijo ante el sufrimiento del muchacho. Y después de esos poco segundos de silencio continuó hablando manteniendo su serenidad.

-El pago por tu deseo fue superior al valor del mismo. Pero tu poder no es suficiente para controlar el Código del Hacedor y esto ha traído consecuencias. No hemos sido el artefacto y yo los que te hemos quitado lo que amabas, fuiste tú.

Y al escuchar eso, el joven mago de cabellos rubios gruñó apretando los dientes con fuerza lleno de impotencia. Después de todo sabía que ella tenía la razón aunque se empeñara en pensar lo contrario.

-…Y sin embargo, aquí estas.- continuó la elegante mujer- Y si es así…. ¿qué es lo que deseas ahora?

El visitante apretó su puño alrededor del báculo que la Hechicera llamaba Código del Hacedor pero aflojó a los pocos segundos el agarre al ver que no tenía otra salida más que volver a recurrir a sus poderes una vez más.

-No hay forma alguna de que dé vuelta atrás y rectifique mi primer deseo ¿verdad?-preguntó con tono desdichado el encapuchado sabiendo bien cuál era la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-La hay,- dijo quedamente atrayendo la atención de su visita- pero debo advertirte que el precio por hacerlo es muy elevado, puede que ni siquiera ofreciendo el artefacto te permita cumplirlo-agregó sin ninguna perturbación en su semblante.

-Entonces dame poder-pidió, o mejor dicho, exigió el viajero alzando la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos azules brillar lleno de determinación.

-¿Qué tipo de poder?-preguntó la mujer.

-El de recuperar lo único que me queda-aclaró el chico.

-Todo deseo, aún habiendo dado algo a cambio, tiene sus consecuencias ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

-Nada puede ser peor que todo lo que ha pasado…

-No estés tan seguro de ello…-murmuró la Hechicera con una voz que poseía un tono que recordaba al de la melancolía.

-¿Cómo dices…?-preguntó el encapuchado sin haber llegado a escucharla bien.

La Hechicera dejó descansar uno de sus brazos mientras que con el que le quedaba libre lo alzó a la altura de su cabeza, entonces una luz brilló justo en su palma y a los pocos instantes una joya rojiza apareció girando sobre sí misma dejando ver un notable brillo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el muchacho mirando con atención aquella joya.

-Lo que hará que tu deseo se cumpla-dijo mirando al joven mientras la joya rotaba sobre sí misma en su palma-Tiene grandes poderes, tanto como para que consigas tu deseo y que logres dominar por completo el poder del Código del Hacedor.

El encapuchado arqueó una de sus cejas completamente desconfiado. Aquello parecía demasiado bueno y él ya tenía experiencia como para saber que las cosas que ofrecía la Hechicera no siempre resultaban ser tan buenas como aparentaban.

-¿Y cuál es el precio?-preguntó en tensión esperándose cualquier cosa que sin duda iba a resultarle doloroso.

-No es necesario. El pago ya lo he recibido-dijo la mujer haciendo que el visitante la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-exclamó exaltado el visitante.

-Otra persona me dio el pago por tu deseo.

-Pero… ¿Quién?-fue lo único que pudo articular el joven con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿alguien más había hecho tratos con la Hechicera?

-La persona que más aprecias…-murmuró la Hechicera y cuando el otro quiso darse cuenta, la joya ya estaba muy cerca de su pecho, guiado por la mano de aquella mujer-…dio el pago para que se cumpliera tu deseo. Tú verás que haces con él a partir de ahora.

Entonces la joya se comenzó a introducirse con tortuosa lentitud en el interior del pecho del de ojos azules.

-AAAAARG-gritó sin poder evitarlo el muchacho sintiendo un horrible dolor al sentir como la joya se iba introduciendo en el interior de su pecho. No había heridas, no había sangre, pero la sensación de dolor que tenía era comparable al de la sensación de sentir desgarro en la carne, sentir como algo afilado cortaba y se hacía paso entre los músculos para llegar hasta el corazón.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo destino, Joven Mago…no-dijo la Hechicera antes de sonreír mientras veía al joven retorcerse de dolor y sosteniéndose el pecho-…Master.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-bramó el rubio fuertemente desde lo más hondo de su garganta al tiempo que los ecos de aquel grito empezaban a rebotar por toda aquella penumbra.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Y he aquí el prologo y principio de esta historia. Es un RokuSora, no es muy popular esta pareja pero intentaré hacer que esta historia sea algo diferente. Habrá magia y algunas cosas inesperadas. Claro, si os gusta esta historia y queréis que la siga. Si es así dejad review y decidme que os gustaría ver. Chao acepta sugerencias.

Ah, y debo dar gracias a Jaakuna Sakkako por ayudarme en la corrección de este prologo. Gracias compañera ¡Seguiremos contando la una con la otra!

Un saludo a todos.

Chao Ling-Yin.


	2. Chapter 1

**CÁP 1:**

¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel ser que solía merodear por las habitaciones de los niños y llevárselo a su mundo de horrores? En algunos sitios era llamado el Coco, otros el Cuco, o también el Hombre del Saco y quién sabe cuántos más. La mayoría de las madres solían contar a sus hijos, cuando eran pequeños, que si se portaban mal esta criatura irrumpiría en sus cuartos cuando estuvieran durmiendo para llevárselos a su mundo de horrores o directamente se los comería, y nadie los podría escuchar gritar o llorar. Cuentos de viejas, por supuesto, peores horrores hay en este mundo que un hombre que se esconde en la oscuridad como si le diera miedo un niño llorón.

¿Qué quien soy yo? Oh, mi querido/a lector/a, lamento mucho mi falta de cortesía hacia usted al no haberme presentado. Pero pensaba que tú ya me conocerías. Porque sí, camarada, nos conocemos muy bien. Me conociste estando aún en el interior de vuestra madre, también estuve ahí cuando os sujetabais a la mano de alguno de sus progenitores en vuestro primer día en la primaria. Con vos estuve cuando por primera vez el corazón se os aceleró ante la llegada de una persona especial y como se os rompió en pedazos cuando os separasteis, ya fuera por engaño, rutina o aburrimiento. Y también estaré el día en que usted porte a su descendencia en brazos, y estaré el mismo día en que os vayáis al mundo de los espíritus.

¿Aun no habéis logrado saber quién soy? Me herís en mi orgullo pero comprendo que no puedo esperar que recordéis a quien no podéis ver.

Yo soy lo que todos llaman Destino.

Somos muchos y, al mismo tiempo, una única entidad que acompaña a todo ser vivo desde su primer hasta su último hálito de vida.

Pero hoy no vamos a centrarnos en mí. Sino en la persona protagonista de esta historia ¿A qué ha venido la historia del monstruo que antes contaba? Pues que no todo lo que se oculta en las tinieblas son monstruos, y depende de cada cual decidir si lo que se oculta es algo amenazador o no.

Y esto es lo que pasa con el joven Roxas, que dormía tranquilamente en su cama protegido del frío con sus sábanas. Hacía varias horas que se había sumergido en el mundo se los sueños tras las actividades del día anterior que tiene cualquier adolescente, y faltaba poco para que la rutina de cada día diera comienzo con el amanecer.

Y al parecer, Roxas no era capaz de percatarse que había una presencia de más en su habitación que había irrumpido de una forma muy peculiar. No, señor/rita no desvelaré tan extraño suceso hasta más adelante. Centre su atención, por favor, en el sujeto que se escondía entre las tinieblas mirando al indefenso de Roxas.

Oh, aquella persona se movía. Tenía los pasos seguros pero tan ligeros que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de escuchar las pisadas. Aquel muchacho, que por su estatura, estructura y lo poco que puedo apreciar de su piel me dan a entender que es un muchacho, se acercaba con lentitud hacia la cama donde dormía Roxas. Me parece que ese chico esta sonriendo. No termino yo de comprender lo que trama aquel desconocido.

Se lo juro joven lector/a, a pesar de que soy lo que todos llaman Destino no controlo las cosas que suceden. Sé como ocurren pero no el cuándo, lamentablemente no sé nada más que eso y tampoco lo controlo. Así que os pido que cuando algo vaya mal en vuestra vida me hagáis el favor de no culparme de ello, solo soy un mero observador.

-Roxas…-se escuchó la voz del muchacho desconocido tan bajo que incluso para mí fue difícil entenderlo. La forma en que había pronunciado el nombre de Roxas fue suave e incluso me pareció que tenía algo de ternura. Oh, está alzando la mano ¿tiene intención de golpear a Roxas? No, le está acariciando la mejilla. Apenas le está rozando con los dedos pero eso era una caricia sin lugar a dudas.

Espera….

¿Se está acercando? Eh, eh, muchacho, no creo que sea correcto que hagas eso. Si Roxas se despierta y te ve invadiendo su habitación y su espacio personal te dará una paliza, sobretodo porque no te conoce.

Ahora está demasiado cerca de la cara de Roxas. Acaba de poner la mano sobre su mejilla izquierda. Le movió la cabeza para quedar frente a frente ¿en serio piensa hacerlo? Roxas no estará nada contento en cuanto abra los ojos. Vamos, muchacho, retírate y así no te pasará nada. Oh, vaya, está a punto de alcanzarlo y…

-¡Buenos DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-un saludo estridente se hizo presente, y con él también lo hizo el portazo de la puerta abriéndose de par en par mostrando al idiota y entusiasta de Hayner con una taza de leche con cacao en la mano y un cepillo de dientes en su enjabonada boca.

-¡TU RUINA!-exclamó un recién despierto Roxas que había terminado en el suelo y enredado entre las sábanas, todo debido a culpa del saludo de su amigo el cual le había dado tal susto que acabó pegando un brinco de su cama y cayendo dolorosamente contra el suelo para luego proliferar maldiciones en forma de gruñidos.

¿Are? Espera ¿y el chico que estaba aquí? Pero…pero si estaba casi sobre Roxas ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Maldita sea, Hayner!-se escuchaba la voz enfadada de Roxas logrando liberarse de las enmarañadas sábanas y mirando al susodicho con reproche.

Pero Hayner sólo se limitó a sonreír enseñando sus dientes blancos y enjabonados por la pasta dental mientras sujetaba entre ellos el cepillo verde.

-Venga, pedazo de vago, en un rato nos estarán esperando las chicas.-se le avisó sin bajar la sonrisa.

Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo. Esto es algo que se ve todas las mañanas. Apenas sale el sol llega Hayner a despertar a Roxas, siempre variando el modo, ningún día le despierta de la misma forma. Hoy ha sido sólo un grito, pero otras veces ha usado métodos más extravagantes: Desde dejarle varios insectos de plástico, hasta tirarlo al suelo volteando el colchón. De verdad, a veces no se puede saber de dónde saca Roxas la paciencia para soportar las chiquilladas de Hayner. Tal vez puede ser porque a veces él también llegar a ser peor que un crío…

-¡¿Podrías buscar otras formas de levantarme, pedazo de energúmeno?!-le oigo decir a Roxas mientras se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Bonitos calzoncillos, amigo mío-se burló el otro señalando con el pulgar lo que se suponía que consistía el pijama de Roxas, unos calzoncillos de color negro con cruces plateadas. Aunque no lo creáis, Hayner hace el mismo chiste todas las mañanas.

-¡¿Y sigues con esa tontería?!-he aquí la prueba de que no es la primera vez-¡Llevo durmiendo así desde hace un año!

-Pero es tan divertido verte bajar la mirada cuando lo digo-siguió burlándose vilmente el muchacho. Y se supone que es el mejor amigo de Roxas así que imaginaos cómo será el resto, je, tiene gracia la cosa.-Venga, Roxas, dentro de nada vendrán los demás para ir todos juntos al instituto.

Roxas se quedó callado unos momentos pensando en las palabras de su amigo antes de contestar.

-Es cierto, dentro de nada terminamos la secundaria baja-sonrió dejando de lado su mal humor matutino-Ojalá decidamos todos ir al mismo instituto para hacer la secundaria alta.

-Ey, ey ¿ya estás pensando en el inicio de la secundaria alta?-preguntaba Hayner con sorna mientras se sacaba el cepillo de dientes de la boca-Pero ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un chico de quince años o un viejo de sesenta? ¡Piensa en las vacaciones que tendremos después de acabar la secundaria baja! ¿Qué haces pensando en eso? Dios, amigo mío, a veces pienso que necesitas una infancia urgentemente.

-Lo siento, Hayner… ¡Pero te lo has buscado!-gritó Roxas para luego lanzarle a Hayner su almohada en toda la cara.

-¡Te vas a enterar, rubio oxigenado!-gritaba Hayner soltando su cepillo y su taza para ir a por Roxas.

-¡Mira quién habla de oxigenado!-le insinuó Roxas recibiéndolo con placajes y alguno que otro puñetazo amistoso.

Y bueno, otro día más en la rutina de estos dos chicos. Sinceramente a veces no sé si son muy buenos amigos o muy buenos idiotas. Cada día es lo mismo, y Roxas parece que no se ha enterado de nada de lo que había ocurrido justo antes de que Hayner llegara a despertarle.

Me pregunto quién habrá sido aquel muchacho. ¿Y además por qué se había acercado tanto a Roxas?. A saber, a cualquier ser humano le daría escalofríos ver algo así o ser protagonista de semejante acoso y ser conocedor de ello, pero lo cierto es que me pareció ver que ese desconocido joven no parecía tener malas intenciones. A ver, no lo digo por decir, ni que sea una corazonada, ni nada de esas cosas. El chico no irradiaba hostilidad ni agresividad, era afable y suave, aunque de momento no entiendo a qué viene eso

¿Usted quiere saberlo? Pues sumérjase en la historia de Roxas y vea y juzgue por usted mismo.

-¡Salte de aquí, Hayner!-exclamó Roxas mientras le daba una patada a su mejor amigo justo en la espalda que lo impulsó fuera de su habitación.

-¡Animal!-exclamó Hayner levantándose del suelo dispuesto a volver arremeter contra su amigo, sin embargo Roxas cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que se abalanzaba contra él.

PAFF

¡Galleta monumental que recibió su cara contra la puerta!. La cara de Hayner quedó literalmente pegada contra el portón de madera y fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentando en el suelo, sus manos sobaron su dolorida cara mientras Roxas volvía a abrir la puerta y pasaba por su lado con una muda limpia entre los brazos.

-Voy a darme una ducha rápida-le anunció sin preocuparse ni un mínimo por el estado de su compañero y metiéndose dentro del baño mientras Hayner seguía rumiando en el suelo sobándose la cara.

-Maldito Roxas, un día me vengaré…-amenazó en voz baja Hayner intentando poner la voz de uno de esos villanos de las películas que tanto le gustaba ver, sin embargo, no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo esa faceta, justo cuando el dolor de su cara disminuyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por lo cómico que se veía tras ese pequeño incidente.

¿Qué iba a hacerle? Aunque pelearan a menudo, Hayner apreciaba mucho a Roxas y llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, debía reconocer que tener al chico como compañero de piso hacía su rutina mucho más divertida. Hayner solía dárselas siempre de independiente a pesar de su corta edad, pero desde luego no dejaba de ser un crío y la verdad es que en secreto añoraba y extrañaba a su familia, por lo que tener a Roxas viviendo bajo su mismo techo ayudaba a aplacar esa sensación de nostalgia. Pero claro, Roxas no era la única persona que conseguía mantener su mente ocupada.

-¡Hayner!-se escuchó gritar una voz femenina que el rubio conocía muy bien.

El muchacho se levantó del suelo nada más escucharla, se limpió la boca de los resto de la pasta dental con el dorso de la mano y se encaminó hacia donde había oído esa voz. Dio un recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza de cristal, la abrió y salió fuera para luego voltear la cabeza hacia el lado derecho dejando ver a una muchacha que lo esperaba apoyando su rostro en sus manos y los codos sobre la barandilla de piedra del balcón de al lado.

-Buenos días, Olette-saludó Hayner con una sonrisa mientras la muchacha respondía con otra mucho más entusiasta.

-Buenos días, par de escandalosos-dijo ella-Se os ha oído desde nuestra habitación, Namine por poco se os une en la riña.

-¿Se ha levantado de mal humor?-preguntó el rubio con falso temor.

Para Hayner era muy gracioso ver a su amiga enfadada, hacía berrinches y siempre acababan ella y Roxas en una divertida persecución, y era divertida porque Roxas tenía una habilidad especial de la que nunca presumía pero que sacaba de quicio a todo el mundo: Era especialmente bueno haciendo lo que se llama "la envolvente". Sí, suena a algo de chorra pero es desquiciante. Hayner ya se había visto en esa situación varias veces y se sentía como idiota cuando caía en la trampa de su amigo. Cuando lo único que hacía el muy desgraciado era ponerse a correr entre varios obstáculos delgados y en vertical rodeando, retrocediendo, adelantando, y él que iba tras suyo solía darse cuenta a los treinta segundos que Roxas se había salido y lo había dejado correr solo como un estúpido.

Oh sí, eso a Hayner le sacaba de quicio porque mira que había sido víctima muchas veces de esa tontería, pero al final siempre caía una y otra vez en ella. Era patético. Por eso cuando la víctima resultaba ser otro, en vez de ser solidario se comportaba como todo buen adolescente: Riéndose de la desgracia de sus amigos a costa de la "técnica" de Roxas; y Namine siempre era lo mejor para estos casos ya que su rubio amigo jamás golpearía a una chica y menos todavía a una de sus amigas, por eso era mejor evitarla haciéndole la "envolvente".

-¿Dónde está Roxas?-preguntó entonces Olette con su típica sonrisa confiada y juguetona.

-Duchándose, saldrá exactamente en 3…2…-empezó contando Hayner mirando el reloj digital de su teléfono móvil.

-Oye… ¿Qué has hecho ahora…?-se atrevió a preguntar la castaña alzando una ceja.

-1…-siguió la cuenta atrás hasta que alzó en dedo a modo a modo de señal de lo que se venía.

-¡HAYNER, IMBÉCIL!-se escuchó la atronadora voz de Roxas retumbar por toda la casa y siendo escuchada por los dos vecinos.

-Hayner-pronunció la muchacha tras un breve silencio pidiendo explicaciones con su mirada y sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Aceite de hígado de bacalao-señaló Hayner mostrando un botecito con la etiqueta que evidenciaba el contenido.-Dos litros traídos directamente desde Europa, casi todo vertido en el cuerpo de Roxas en la ducha y ocultado tras la cortina.

-¿Y a que ha venido eso?-preguntó Olette ahogando una risa.

-Venganza por haber metido caramelos de menta en mi refresco-dijo Hayner saboreando el sabor de la victoria.

-¿Te has molestado en pagar dos litros de aceite de hígado de bacalao importado desde Europa por eso?-preguntó la castaña sintiendo que era algo muy absurdo pero al mismo tiempo muy divertido.-Hayner, eres el amo.

-No soy el amo…yo soy LEGENDARIO-exclamó Hayner como si fuera el rey el mundo.

Mientras tanto Roxas hacía un horrible esfuerzo por caminar hacia el espejo del baño para observar su reflejo, a ser posible sin darse de morros contra el suelo. El dichoso aceite era resbaladizo a morir y si daba un paso en falso lo iba a lamentar bastante. En los últimos pasos, dejó que sus pies se deslizaran conduciéndolo hasta el lavamanos, allí se apoyó y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Genial, tenía todo el cuerpo pringoso por ese asqueroso aceite ¿De dónde diablos había sacado Hayner tanta cantidad de aquella cosa grasosa? No tenía ni idea pero se las iba a pagar todas juntas, y la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, vaya que sí.

-Pero desde luego ahora me toca ducharme otra vez-gruñó Roxas para sí mismo dándose la vuelta con cuidado para regresar el interior de la ducha, pero sin embargo sus pies estaban demasiado resbaladizos por culpa del aceite y el suelo también estaba manchado de igual forma, por lo que no faltó mucho para que el rubio…

PLAM

Fuera víctima de una dura caída.

-¡AY!

Era inevitable, y es que el suelo estaba tan aceitoso que era imposible dar un paso sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Maldita sea…-gruño Roxas sobándose el trasero por el tremendo golpe justo antes de que un peculiar y casi inaudible sonido llegará a sus oídos.

_¡Jajaja!_

-¿Eh?-Roxas se quedó en silencio y quieto durante unos segundos al escuchar lo que parecía ser una risa. Esperó a ver si volvía a escucharla pero no se oyó nada más-¿Hayner?-se atrevió a preguntar a pesar que dudaba que se tratase de su compañero teniendo en cuenta que no había oído la puerta abrirse en ningún momento.

Allí no había nadie, estaba completamente solo, aun así estaba convencido de haber escuchado una risa.

Entonces pudo escuchar a lo lejos un par de risas que se oían fuera del cuarto de baño, incluso más lejos pero lo bastante audibles como para que se escucharan desde su posición. Pronto identificó a sus dueños: Eran Hayner y Olette.

-Bah, par de escandalosos-comentó convencido de que la risa que antes había escuchado era sin duda de alguno de sus amigos. Como pudo, logró meterse de nuevo dentro de la ducha y se quedó unos momentos leyendo las etiquetas de los champús y geles intentando hallar el adecuado para quitarse el aceite de encima.-Tsk, normalmente esto es lo que hacen las chicas, yo no tengo ni idea de estas cosas.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¡No entres ahí!-se escuchó a Hayner gritar haciendo que Roxas volteara a ver hacia la puerta al notar que su amigo se oía ahora más cerca.

-Oh, cállate, has vuelto hacer de las tuyas-se escuchó seguidamente una voz femenina que no pertenecía a la de Olette pero que sin embargo no era desconocida para el muchacho.

Roxas se puso algo tenso cuando la puerta del baño se entreabrió pero nadie entró. Entonces una mano se asomó de la abertura sosteniendo un botecito de color azul que Roxas pudo interpretar como un gel de baño.

-Roxas, toma, te he traído esto porque sabía que Hayner volvería a hacerte una de las suyas-dijo aquella chica moviendo el botecito sin entrar ni mirar al expuesto muchacho.

Roxas sonrió agradecido aunque su salvadora no pudiera verlo. De nuevo caminó como pudo hasta la puerta, esta vez andando con cuidado incluso usando las paredes como amortiguadores. Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta la puerta y tomó el botecito con las dos manos.

-Arigato, Namine-agradeció el chico con una sonrisa.

-Sois un par de niños-dijo ella esta vez dirigiéndose a Hayner que estaba justo a su lado-¿No sois un poco mayorcitos para andaros con esta clase de juegos?

-No, para nada-contestaron los dos a la vez moviendo la mano justo delante de sus caras para dar a ver que no les importaba y haciendo que a la llamada Namine se le resbalara una gotita tras la nuca.

-Sois incorregibles-murmuró para sí misma la chica rubia con un suspiro.

-Y lo dice la chica que para entrar a nuestro piso va y salta por el balcón.-se burló Hayner con cara de pillo.

-¡¿Namine?!-exclamó Roxas sorprendido por lo que dijo su amigo.-¡Se supone que esa clase de cosas las hace Olette! ¡Tú eres la chica buena!

-Llevo años viviendo con Olette ¿Qué esperabas? Viviendo con alguien como ella es imposible ser buena todo el tiempo.

-Oye ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso?!-preguntó con voz fingidamente molesta Olette quien caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Y tú de donde sales?-preguntó Hayner con las manos en los bolsillos y saludándola con un movimiento de cabeza.

-He saltado por el balcón-sonrió ella devolviéndole el saludo con el mismo gesto.

-Sin duda, Olette es una mala influencia-comentó Roxas para sí pero siendo escuchado por Namine quien no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

-Por cierto, Namine ¿de dónde has sacado ese gel de ducha?-preguntó Hayner.

-Es un recuerdo que me ha enviado mi madre desde Inglaterra-explicó la chica.

-Ey, Namine, no te creas que me olvidado de tu ofensa-dijo Olette lanzándose a por ella.

A partir de ahí, Roxas ya no prestó mas atención a la conversación de sus tres amigos y se dedicó por completo a bañarse de una condenada vez, aunque pudo interpretar por los gritos que Olette proliferaba que se estaba vengando de Namine por insinuarla como una mala influencia, lo cual era totalmente verídico, pero de momento necesitaba quitarse de encima todo ese liquido aceitoso. Cuando empezó a enjabonarse con el gel de Namine en seguida notó como el aceite empezaba a escurrirse por su cuerpo y el agua lo arrastraba hacia el desagüe.

Sin duda, la sensación de quedarse limpio era genial. Se quedó un rato más de lo debido en la ducha, para él era relajante quedarse quieto bajo el chorro de agua tibia, siempre lo dejaba relajado, pero su disfrute siempre era empañado por el saber que en cuanto saliera de la ducha tendría que arreglarse para ir a clase. Por eso normalmente prefería ducharse por la noche, así no tendría que ir a ningún lado y solo sería cenar, ver un rato la televisión o jugar videojuegos con Hayner e irse a dormir. Pero hoy se le había ocurrido hacerlo por la mañana, justo el único día en que se le ocurre ducharse por la mañana y cae en la maldita trampa de Hayner. Ese cretino se las iba a pagar.

Por suerte, siempre podía contar con Namine, mientras Olette solo actuaba como espectadora riéndose a carcajada limpia con las jugarretas que había entre ambos rubios, Namine se tomaba la molestia de intentar ayudar a ambos de reponerse como buenamente podía. A veces Roxas llegaba a pensar que Namine era la madre de todo el grupo, porque además de ayudarlos a ellos dos cuando se gastaban bromas el uno al otro también se ocupaba de Olette. Y cuando decía de ocuparse era de hacer que no se metiera en tantos líos, porque Olette era un verdadero terremoto. Según Namine, ella era peor que una niña pequeña con hiperactividad. Pobre, si es ella la que vive con Olette.

Roxas salió de la ducha ya vestido con el uniforme del instituto que consistía de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de color azul marino, unos pantalones largos del mismo color y unos zapatos de color pardo. Vio a sus amigos que continuaban discutiendo en mitad del pasillo un poco alejados de la puerta del baño. Las chicas también iban vestidas con el uniforme femenino, solo que a diferencia de los varones, ellas iban con una falda que les llegaba hasta las rodillas y las piernas cubiertas por unas medias blancas mientras que la camisa iba adornada por un lazo naranja. Ambas chicas iban libres de cualquier complemento femenino como pulseras, pendientes, anillos o colgantes, el instituto prohibía esa clase de cosas, no sólo adornos sino también cosas como tener el pelo teñido ¿el motivo? Según los profesores para cumplir unas normas de estética. Según el resto de los mortales, única y sencillamente para tocar las narices.

-Chicos-llamó Roxas para traer la atención de sus amigos que enseguida acallaron su discusión y lo miraron.

-Buenos días, Roxas-saludó animadamente Olette alzando y moviendo la mano con mucha energía.

-¿Qué tal esa ducha revitalizante, compañero?-preguntó Hayner con una sonrisa socarrona y un tono de total burla a lo que Roxas le sonrió con una expresión que dejaba claro que iba a vengarse de la forma más cruel que se le ocurriera.

-Quien ríe el ultimo ríe mejor, Hayner-advirtió el rubio dejando salir después una risita típica de un villano.

-Con vosotros nunca se sabe quién llega a ser el último-comentó Namine encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa haciendo que los dos chicos quedaran descolocados al haber cortado aquella escena de "maldad" de película de aquella manera, pero pronto rieron ante la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Vamos, vamos, Pence debe de estar esperándonos-dijo Olette colgándose del brazo de Roxas e instándole a que comenzara a caminar.

-Ya, ya, deja que coja el maletín-dijo Roxas pero Olette lo ignoró arrastrándole hasta la puerta por lo que era Namine la que tuvo que ir al cuarto de su amigo para tomar el maletín y dirigirse a la puerta.-¡Espera, Olette! ¡Al menos deja que pille las llaves!-dijo zafándose de su amiga y yendo hacia la mesita del pasillo para tomar las llaves de la casa y luego metérselas en el bolsillo, después se dio la vuelta para regresar donde sus amigos los cuales charlaban en la puerta.

_Roxas…_

El muchacho se paró en seco y volteó a ver detrás de él encontrando el pasillo parcialmente oscuro y vacío. Acababa de escuchar una voz muy cerca de él, estaba seguro, tan suave como si sólo hubiera sido un suspiro, pero ahí no había nadie. Roxas se rascó tras la nuca intentando averiguar de dónde había venido la voz, finalmente sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regresó con sus amigos.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo?-preguntó Namine acomodándose el lazo del uniforme mientras Roxas cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave.

-Sí, ya está-asintió Roxas al voltear a verla.

-¡Hasta luego, mamá! ¡Ya nos vamos!-vociferó Olette un poco más alejada usando sus manos como altavoz para dirigirse a su madre que estaba en el balcón tendiendo la ropa. La amable mujer sólo se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa a todos los chicos antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Venga, Pence debe de estar harto de esperar-apuró Namine tomando del brazo a su amiga para arrastrarla camino al instituto, sino la veía capaz de quedarse horas ahí plantada despidiéndose de su madre como si no fuera a verla dentro de mucho tiempo.

Los chicos se metieron dentro del ascensor y Hayner presionó el botón para bajar al portal, mientras comenzaron a charlar entre ellos sobre los eventos que dentro de nada se realizarían dentro de su escuela.

-¿Y qué creéis que habrán hecho los kohai para nosotros?-preguntó Olette de lo más animada y emocionada por lo que ocurriría.

-A saber, cada año siempre es distinto, yo espero que hayan vuelto a hacer la competición de Struggle, ya sabéis, ese juego que hicieron los del año pasado de la clase B-comentó Hayner con los brazos tras la cabeza a lo que se escuchó un nostálgico suspiro por parte de Roxas.

-Ya ves, eso sí que fue genial-concordó Roxas al mismo tiempo que el ascensor dejaba sonar un timbre anunciando la llegada al portal y abría sus puertas.

-Lo decís porque vosotros fuisteis los ganadores de la competición-comentó Namine con una ceja arqueada.-Al final los protagonistas fuisteis vosotros y dejasteis a los senpai del año pasado a un segundo plano.

-¿Ganadores?-preguntó Hayner con el orgullo herido y haciendo algo de drama pasando su mano por su rubia cabellera y sonriendo arrogantemente-El que ganó la competición de Struggle fui yo, mi estimada amiga, Roxas no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

-Sigue soñando, Hayner, tuviste suerte-se defendió Roxas sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego.-De no ser porque resbalé en el último momento te habría dejado fuera de combate.

-Da igual lo que pudo haber sido, Roxas, el ganador indiscutible fui yo y eso se quedará en tu mente para el resto de tu vida-se burló el rubio más alto pinchándole al otro con el dedo en la sien a lo que Roxas respondió con un gruñido de advertencia.

-Diréis lo que queráis, pero para todos los alumnos los dos habéis sido los ganadores de la competición-dijo Namine asintiendo.

-Sí, fue genial. Los dos les molíais a palos a todo el mundo, formasteis equipo así por la cara y aniquilasteis a todo aquel que estuviera delante de vosotros. Lo mejor fue ese combate uno contra uno, que bien habría quedado una música de fondo como esos del viejo oeste-decía emocionada Olette mirando a la lejanía con un aire soñador.

-Chicos, creo que la hemos perdido-comentó Hayner viendo la cantidad de brillos soñadores que rodeaban a Olette.

-Y no tiene pinta de que vaya a volver pronto-siguió Roxas con una gota tras la nuca.

Y desde luego los tres chicos que observaban a su amiga estar en su mundo de happy con unicornios y arcoíris no encontraban el valor de hacerla regresar al mundo real, parecía tan feliz.

Pero siempre, SIEMPRE, siempre estaba presente el típico inocente que ignoraba la situación al no haber estado al principio de la conversación y que indudablemente sería quien pagaría el pato.

-Buenos días, chicos-saludó Pence que había estado todo el tiempo esperándoles fuera del edificio a sus amigos y lo primero que hizo fue saludar con una palmadita en la espalda a Olette, quien enseguida despertó de su mundo de ensoñaciones y al voltear a ver a Pence sonrió y se le lanzó encima.

-¡Pence!-saludó ella abrazándolo como si fuera una chimpancé sujetándose a su madre-¡Tienes que grabarme una música del oeste! ¡Como las películas americanas de indios y vaqueros!

Pence se quedó con cara de no entender nada de nada para luego mirar a sus otros amigos que observaban la escena con aire resignado y con alguna sonrisita de circunstancia o de vergüenza ajena.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntó Pence poniendo la misma cara que los otros tres.

-Sólo hablábamos del festival y del evento de Struggle del año pasado-dijo Namine siendo apoyada con un asentimiento por parte de Roxas y Hayner.

-Oh, entiendo-suspiró Pence sabiendo que por su ignorancia no iba a poder despegarse de Olette hasta que pisaran suelo académico.-Fue un buen año, aunque nos pegamos un curro importante.

-No me lo recuerdes, todavía recuerdo como me dolían los dedos cuando me tocó trabajar en la decoración del teatro y del laberinto-dijo Namine con un suspiro mientras que Roxas y Hayner ponían cara morada al recordar aquel momento en que les tocó a ellos organizar los eventos del festival del año pasado para los que terminaban la secundaria baja.

Todos se lo pasaron genial pero los preparativos fueron muy duros, incluso llegaron a pasar noches sin dormir para terminarlo todo a tiempo. Y es que su clase, genios como solo ellos saben ser, pospusieron la votación del evento de ese año bastante después de los exámenes finales para poder descansar antes de meterse de lleno en el trabajo del festival de cada año ¿Consecuencia? El tiempo corría en su contra y todos los alumnos de esa clase tuvieron que ir a todo correr a realizar la votación, que por cierto fue un laberinto, pedir los materiales a los profesores, que no quisieron dárselo por ser el último momento y a más de uno le tocó ir a dejar su dignidad por los suelos para rogarles y lloriquearles que les dejaran tener aquellos materiales para así preparar todas las pruebas que iba a tener el laberinto, y donde el premio sería para quien pudiera recorrerlo en menos tiempo con una pareja.

Y como todos veían que el tiempo se les echaba encima, no tuvieron más opción que hacer noche en el instituto a seguir trabajando a espaldas de los profesores. Roxas podía recordar con bastante gracia cómo más de una vez todos los alumnos se escondían entre los materiales del trabajo como si fueran ninjas cuando el conserje hacía la patrulla nocturna, él en particular se ocultó con Pence dentro de un barril de cartón pluma. Luego fue toda una odisea sacarlos de ahí sin destruir el barril y, para más inri, sin hacer ruido alguno. La verdad es que todos los años, desde que entraron a la secundaria baja, quedaban a cargo de hacer un evento para los compañeros que se graduaban, pero el del año pasado fue la experiencia más dura que pudieron alguna vez imaginar. Eso sí, ahora todos se reían al recordar aquello y con la duda existencial de si alguna vez los profesores se dieron cuenta de algo de sus trabajos nocturnos. Desde luego nunca nadie había hablado del tema delante de alguno de ellos por lo que pudiera pasar.

-A lo mejor por eso Hayner y Roxas destacaron tanto en el Struggle-comentó Olette sin soltarse de Pence-A veces la falta de sueño puede provocar hiperactividad.

-Tal vez, porque justo al acabar el festival todos nos pasamos el fin de semana durmiendo como marmotas-apoyó Namine asintiendo de acuerdo a lo que decía su amiga.

-Un descanso bien merecido-se defendió Roxas.

-Por supuesto-apoyó Hayner.

-Lo bueno es que este año nosotros somos los que nos vamos a graduar y nos hemos librado de tener que hacer los eventos-sonrió Pence acariciando la cabellera castaña de Olette-Podremos disfrutar a tope del festival sin tener que preocuparnos.

-A saber cómo han quedado los kohai-comentó por lo bajo Roxas recordando a los alumnos de cursos inferiores corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos para terminar los preparativos. Siempre había una o dos clases a los que les pillaban el toro. Un clásico.

-Pues siempre podrías haber sido un buen senpai y haberles echado una mano, Roxas-dijo Hayner con tono burlón dejando caer su mano sobre la rubia cabellera de su amigo y dándole varias palmaditas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Corta ya, Hayner!-rio Roxas dándole un codazo algo fuerte que hizo que Hayner retrocediera un paso y medio.

-¿Me has golpeado?-preguntó Hayner con voz tenebrosa y con el cuerpo aparentemente relajado, enseguida Roxas, al notar ese cambio de voz y actitud, se preparó para lo que venía-¡Te vas a enterar!

-¡Chicos! ¡Esperad!-gritó Namine pero los dos rubios salieron al galope, uno persiguiendo al otro y proliferando amenazas.-Ya estamos otra vez.-suspiró resignada viendo la cortina de polvo que sus dos amigos habían dejado atrás.

Y ahí estaban los chicos corriendo por toda la calle esquivando a las personas que se topaban en su camino. Muchos de su alrededor sonreían al verlos pasar, aquel escándalo matutino era algo habitual y, para muchos, la señal de que era hora de salir de casa para ir al trabajo o a clase. Tanto Roxas como Hayner eran muy competitivos y casi cualquier cosa la convertían en una competición personal entre ellos sin que hubiera apuestas de por medio, no era raro verlos de repente correr porque sí.

-¡Estas más lento, Hayner! ¡Deberías adelgazar!-se burlaba Roxas que ya le llevaba varios metros de ventaja a su amigo.

-¡No dirás eso en cuanto te pille!-amenazó Hayner pero tras un rato corriendo tras su compañero, quien no dejaba de mirarlo y reírse de él, lo vio de repente a punto de cruzar en rojo una carretera. Y cuando vio que un camión se acercaba a Roxas la sangre dejó de fluirle por las venas.-¡ROXAS, QUIETO! ¡QUIETO AHÍ!

El grito de Hayner retumbó en los oídos y cabeza del rubio haciendo que obedeciera de inmediato la orden deteniéndose en seco. Lamentablemente su cerebro no reaccionó lo bastante rápido para que se detuviera en la acera, sus pies sólo lo hicieron parar cuando ya estaba en medio de la carretera.

El sonido del claxon del camión hizo eco en los oídos de Roxas, su mente simplemente se nubló, estaba consciente del peligro que corría pero no fue capaz de reaccionar mientras veía como el enorme vehículo se precipitaba hacia su persona mientras escuchaba el ruido de las ruedas intentando frenar y un ligero olor a goma quemada apareció en sus narices.

Entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en el cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme, por la parte de atrás, y de repente su espalda se golpeó contra un muro de piedra que limitaba la calle con una vivienda.

-¡Auchs!-se quejó Roxas ante el golpe y sobándose la espalda.

-Roxas-kun ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó un hombre del barrio que se acercó a ayudar al muchacho.

-S-Si, eso creo.

-¡ROXAS!-gritó Hayner que en ese momento llegaba corriendo y se tiró arrodillado al lado de su amigo-¡¿Estás bien, tío?!-preguntó alterado sintiendo que la sangre aun no le fluía.

-Tranquilo, solo ha sido un susto-le tranquilizó el rubio sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces alzó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos azules idénticos a los suyos-Gracias por la ayuda.

Aquel muchacho de castaños cabellos se quedó mirando largamente a Roxas antes de esbozar una sonrisa

-Deberías tener más cuidado, ya eres algo mayorcito para hacer esta clase de tonterías.-le advirtió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Perdona?-arqueó Roxas una ceja no sentándole nada bien el tono que había empleado el chico para darle ese consejo.

-Sólo lo digo por tu bien-siguió sonriéndole aquel joven desconocido.

-¡Roxas! ¡Hayner!-se escuchó entonces la voz de Namine quien llegaba corriendo junto a Olette y a Pence, se había preocupado al ver a Roxas sentado en el suelo con un alterado Hayner a su lado.-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis los dos bien?

-Sí, todo bien, Namine-dijo Roxas sin apartar la mirada de aquel chico que le había salvado.

-Sí, sólo fue un pequeño accidente pero nada grave-dijo el muchacho desconocido atrayendo la atención de todos los amigos de Roxas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Olette curiosa.

El castaño sencillamente sonrió y tras hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano se fue alejando de allí con paso tranquilo y seguro.

-¿Y ese de qué va?-preguntó Hayner irritado mientras que Roxas tenía un ligero tic en el ojo derecho ante ese comportamiento.

-A saber…-dijo Roxas a modo de respuesta mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón.

-Lleva el uniforme del instituto ¿es un compañero nuestro?-señaló Olette haciendo que los demás abrieran los ojos sorprendidos y entonces voltearon a volver a mirar al chico que seguía alejándose hasta perderse al doblar una esquina.

-Es verdad, lleva el uniforme-confirmó Namine-Pero no era de nuestra clase…¿a alguien le suena?

De inmediato todos negaron simultáneamente con la cabeza. Era verdad que cada uno de ellos tenían amigos fuera de su clase, incluso alguna vez se habían colado en una de las clases ajenas para hacer la gracia y ese chico no le sonaba a ninguno de ellos. Era imposible que fuera un nuevo alumno, no tenía sentido alguno y era imposible meter a alguien en un instituto justo al final de curso cuando sólo quedaba el festival.

-Chicos-dijo Pence poniéndose pálido al ver la hora en su teléfono móvil.-…quedan dos minutos para que suene la campana.

Hayner y Roxas voltearon a verlo de forma tan rápida que por un segundo se pudo escuchar crujir sus cuellos.

-¡A CORRER!-exclamaron ambos rubios, entonces cada uno cargo a una de las chicas en brazos. Hayner tomó en brazos a Namine mientras que Roxas cargaba con Olette y echaron a correr como si no hubiese un mañana seguidos por Pence quien iba tras ellos a medio metro de distancia.

-¡Siempre acabamos igual!-se quejaba Namine sujetándose al cuello de Hayner rezando porque su amigo no tropezara y cayesen los dos de bruces al suelo.

-¡Me encanta esto!-exclamaba Olette entusiasmada y también sujetándose al cuello de Roxas. Al contrario que Namine, ella se lo pasaba bien cada vez que uno de los chicos la cargaba y llevaba al instituto como si fuera una princesa. Sólo por eso le valía la pena llegar tarde a clase.

Total, era el festival.

Y adelantando un poco el tiempo, vemos a Hayner y a Roxas con la cabeza recostada en sus respectivos pupitres jadeando como perros. Namine y Olette estaban sentadas juntas en primera fila, Pence al lado de la ventana, también respirando con dificultad ante la carrerita. Hayner se encontraba sentado junto a Pence mientras que Roxas estaba en medio de la clase con otro compañero. Nadie dijo nada al pésimo estado de los dos rubios, era otra de las cosas habituales que esos dos hacían además de estar constantemente compitiendo por cualquier cosa, era tal su afán de competir que la profesora decidió separarlos en clase para evitar situaciones como "ser el primero en terminar un ejercicio", "ver a quién pillaban antes copiando", "hacer carreras con las gomas de borrar", eran tonterías que hacían los adolescentes cuando se aburrían en clase así que en el fondo hacían algo de gracia a los adultos. Salvo si te toca la típica profesora centenaria y amargada con ganas de hacer sufrir a los alumnos. Eso sí que es algo…peligroso.

-Esto es costumbre-comentó Roxas para sí mismo-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que siempre terminemos llegando muy justo de tiempo incluso madrugando? Tampoco vivimos tan lejos…

-Si no estuvieras jugando como un niño, quizás no irías tan justo de tiempo.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Roxas volteándose a ver al que le había hablado.

-Tú-dijo mirando al chico que hace menos de cinco minutos le había salvado de morir atropellado por el camión-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

El castaño no contestó sino que se puso delante del chico que se sentaba al lado de Roxas y se quedó mirándole largamente como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera algo. El joven se sintió intimidado ante la mirada insistente del otro, pues no sabía si quería decirle algo o qué, pero, cuando iba a preguntarle, el castaño usó sus brazos para tirar al suelo todas las pertenencias del otro.

-¡Pero ¿de qué vas?!-protestó el chico agachándose para recoger sus cosas entonces el otro usó su pie para empujarlo y hacer que se saliera del asiento. En eso, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dejó su propio maletín sobre el pupitre y se sentó en el sitio dejando con la boca abierta a toda la clase, sobre todo a Roxas que era el que estaba a su lado.-¡Oye! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?! ¡Ese es mi sitio!

-Pero ahora estoy sentado yo-dijo el muchacho clavando sus ojos azules con una seriedad tan intensa que realmente daba miedo.-Y no me voy a mover de aquí ¡Lárgate!-El alumno se quedó mirando la intensidad de aquéllos hasta que de repente los suyos se quedaron apagados, pronto su actitud se desinfló como un globo quedando como cansado y decaído.

-Entiendo…no te molestaré mas, lo siento-se disculpó el chico con humildad y fue a sentarse lentamente al otro extremo de la clase.

Nuevamente, la clase entera se quedó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Estaban convencidos de que su compañero echaría a patadas a ese descarado de su asiento pero lo había dejado marchar como si fuera él quien hubiera hecho una agresión a su propiedad. Roxas realmente no lo podía creer ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar aquí?

El castaño volteó a verlo con una sonrisa divertida apoyándose en sus dos manos para mirarlo fijamente.

-Me llamo Sora-se presentó alzando la mano hacia Roxas ¿Un saludo al estilo occidental? Eso sí que era raro, pero no tanto como lo que acababa de pasar. Por las dudas, el rubio prefirió no estrechar la mano-Encantado de conocerte, Roxas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó a la defensiva arqueando una ceja desconfiado.

-Antes el otro chico te llamó así-dijo señalando a Hayner que los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Roxas se quedó de nuevo mirando al chico en busca de alguna anormalidad. Por la presentación que le había hecho se le hizo claro que tenía costumbres occidentales, sin embargo sus rasgos no eran como los de Namine quien es mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa. Quizás era uno de esos chicos que había estudiado toda la vida en el extranjero aunque su acento era notoriamente de alguna parte de Okinawa, tal vez con una tonalidad algo más intensa en algunas palabras pero de Okinawa al fin y al cabo.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Roxas, sino qué diantres le había hecho a su compañero. Y lo más importante ¿a qué diablos viene ese chico a sentarse a su lado? No era de su clase ¿qué hacia ahí? La pregunta en sí tal vez estaba mal hecha, porque no era raro que un alumno se escapara de su clase al final de curso para colarse en otra donde estuvieran sus amigos aprovechando el ajetreo del festival. Todos habían hecho eso alguna vez pero Roxas estaba seguro que ese muchacho en particular no tenía ninguna amistad dentro de su clase, nadie había reaccionado de ninguna manera al verle ni daban señales de reconocerle.

-Oh ¿Por qué me ignoras, Roxas?-preguntó el muchacho sin que desapareciera su sonrisa de diversión. Seguía con la mano alzada a la espera de que el rubio se la estrechase-Es de mala educación negarme el saludo cuando no me conoces.

-"Mira quién habla de mala educación"-fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Roxas, y la de todos en general, cuando miraron por una fracción de segundo al chico que había sido echado de su asiento.

Indudablemente el castaño no le daba buena espina, no sabía qué diablos hacía allí y aún menos tenía idea del por qué se había metido dentro de su clase; pronto dedujo que lo mejor sería ignorarle, de todas formas y en poco tiempo comenzaría el festival y lo perdería de vista. O eso quería pensar Roxas pero, aún después de no haber aceptado su saludo, el tal Sora acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos apoyando los codos sobre el pupitre y se dedicó un largo rato a observar detenidamente al rubio sin ningún tipo de pudor, y sólo moviéndose únicamente para pestañear. Algo francamente perturbador.

A Roxas le ponía muy nervioso esa mirada insistente sobre él y le estaba costando horrores ignorar al castaño, tenía el creciente deseo de gritarle a la cara que diablos estaba mirando pero si hacía eso estaría cayendo en su provocación. Al parecer era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba con toda su alma que llegase la profesora o que alguien dijera algo para desviar la atención. Sentía que Sora estaba incluso mirándole el sudor caer por su frente.

Entonces Namine, que veía el apuro de su amigo, creyó conveniente intervenir y sacarlo de los problemas, así que tomó a Olette del brazo y le susurró algo al oído a lo que la jovencita sonrió y asintió.

-¡Escuchadme todos, minna!-alzó Olette la voz y el brazo para que le prestasen atención. En seguida todos sus compañeros de clase, donde se incluía un nervioso Roxas, dirigieron su mirada a la castaña que ahora salía a la pizarra y escribía algo en ella mientras Namine la seguía sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeros.

-Olette y yo vamos a anunciar los eventos que los kohai han organizado para nosotros-dijo Namine con las manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa amable.-El primero, el teatro-dijo alzando la mano hacia lo que acababa de escribir su amiga en la pizarra y estaba decorada por conejitos y gatos.

-Esta obra de teatro hará dos tipos de representaciones. Una normal y otra improvisada. La normal hará una representación histórica de Nobunaga Oda mientras que la improvisada se tomará al azar a gente del público para que improvisen varias escenas de la obra de Hamlet.

-El siguiente será…-Olette hizo una pausa mientras Namine escribía en la pizarra-Una cafetería-cosplay...

-Ay no…-murmuró Roxas hundiéndose en el asiento mientras Sora lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-…en la que nuestro querido compañero Mukeino Roxas se ha ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar a promocionar durante hora y media-anunció Olette feliz de la vida señalando al rojísimo Roxas quien inmediatamente fue observado por los ojos sorprendidos de toda la clase

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Hayner desde el sitio mientras su cara daba claros indicios de estar a punto de estallar a carcajadas-Pero bueno, Roxas ¿Qué haces ahí metido, tío?

-¡Yo no quise ¿vale?! ¡Olette y sus amigas me hicieron el lío!-se defendió el chico haciendo que la clase entera estallara a carcajadas que incluso alguno acabo rodando en el suelo.

Roxas se quiso morir en ese momento. Todavía podía recordar cómo Olette fue a buscarle la semana pasada junto a un grupo de amigas suyas de segundo año a pedirle de favor que hiciera promoción para su cafetería cosplay durante el festival, según ella porque tenía un parecido increíble con un personaje manga que estaba muy de moda. Roxas se sintió horrorizado ante semejante propuesta porque esas cosas no le iban para nada y quiso por todos los medios negarse de la forma más cortés posible, al final varios pares de ojos tristes y suplicantes añadiendo un discursito chantajista emocional por parte de su vecina le hicieron aceptar la propuesta al verse acorralado. Algo de lo que se arrepintió segundos después cuando escuchó a las muchachas hablar animadamente entre ellas sobre tomarle las medidas para el traje, escoger un guión para que actuara como el personaje, maquillaje y a saber qué cosas más.

Iba a vengarse de Olette por esto, de alguna manera lo conseguiría.

-Perdonad-se escuchó la voz de Sora, quien se había levantado del asiento y había alzado la mano para pedir la palabra. Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos quedándose mirando al castaño, que esperaba pacientemente a que le dieran permiso para hablar.

-¿Si? Dime-dijo Namine con los hombros tenso al haberse envalentonado ella para ofrecerle la palabra.

-Disculpad mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué es el cosplay?-preguntó Sora con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Y de nuevo, todos los alumnos presentes se quedaron viéndole como si fuera un ente venido de otro planeta ¿Qué japonés no sabía lo que era el cosplay? Ni siquiera las personas japonesas más desinteresadas en el tema desconocían la definición de ese concepto, y es que era algo que ya estaba pululando por las calles de Tokio desde los años 70.

-Sora-kun ¿tú de dónde eres?-fue inevitable que Namine hiciera esa cuestión al verse tan desconcertada por aquella pregunta como el resto de su clase, a pesar de que los rasgos físicos del castaño eran puramente japoneses, incluido su acento sureño, nadie podía encontrar otra explicación de semejante desconocimiento que la persona que la haya formulado fuera extranjero.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa enigmática surgió por la cara de Sora que no pasó desapercibida ni por Namine ni por Hayner. Aquella sonrisa no era jovial, ni alegre, era como una expresión de escalofriante tranquilidad.

-De muy lejos-fue su única respuesta antes de volver a hacer que su sonrisa alegre volviera a aparecer por su rostro.

Namine se quedó muy intimidada por lo que le pareció haber visto durante unos segundos en los ojos de aquel muchacho, tanto así que no fue capaz de seguir hablando de momento. En realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado y aunque aquel cambio de facción fue relativamente sutil había algo en él que le había causado desconcierto. Hayner por su parte tampoco fue ciego ante este hecho y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, tanto que Pence tuvo que preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que sólo respondió con un asentimiento. Por lo demás, ningún otro de los presentes notó aquello ni pareció dar señas de haber notado nada raro.

-Pues veras, Sora-kun…-intervino Olette ignorante a lo que acababa de pasar y tomando la palabra por su amiga-El cosplay es una moda que lleva ya bastantes años existiendo en Japón, se trata de que la gente se disfrace de un personaje de ficción, personajes de anime, manga, videojuegos o películas.

-Oh, entiendo-asintió Sora comprendiendo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de aprender algo nuevo en el colegio.-¿Y de que va a disfrazarse Roxas?

Nuevos murmullos se hicieron presentes en el aula mirando aleatoriamente al rubio y al castaño. No les sorprendía que Sora hubiera hecho esa pregunta pero sí el hecho que todavía se estuviera dirigiendo a Roxas por su nombre de pila en vez de por el apellido que era lo habitual ¿acaso esos dos eran cercanos? No lo parecía, el rubio no reaccionó de forma diferente a ellos cuando Sora se presentó. Roxas se sintió avergonzado por la mirada de todos sus compañeros y decidió apartar la vista a otro lado para evitar enfrentarles.

Y de nuevo, Olette ignorando el ambiente tenso que se había generado en clase, sacó de debajo de la mesa del profesor lo que parecía ser un póster. Lo extendió de forma que se pudiera observar la totalidad de su contenido dejando ver a un par de personajes: Un chico y una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, ambos en posiciones bastante enérgicas como si estuvieran bailando y sosteniendo cada uno un micrófono, el chico parecía estar tocando una guitarra mientras que la chica un bajo.

-Las chicas de segundo año quisieron que Roxas interpretara a Kagamine Len para su cafetería.

-Oh, la verdad es que sí se parecen-apreció el castaño mirando alternativamente a ese personaje y al rubio.

-¡¿Podemos pasar a otro tema, por favor?!-pidió Roxas casi a modo de súplica, la situación lo estaba avergonzando demasiado y ya quería terminar de una vez con aquello.

-Bueno, bueno, señor Gruñón-se rio Olette esperando a que Namine continuara, pero debido a que su amiga todavía estaba como ida la castaña se vio en la necesidad de darle un codazo para hacerla reaccionar.-Namine.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo Namine reaccionando al fin.

-Di lo siguiente-la instó Olette en un susurro.

-Ah, si esto…-murmuró echando un vistazo a una pequeña lista que tenía en la mano para poder mentalizarse y hablar calmadamente.-Bueno, debido al éxito que tuvo en el festival del año pasado, este año los alumnos de primero y segundo han vuelto a organizar el evento de Struggle.

Nada mas mencionar el evento que el año anterior fue el favorito por excelencia, los dos varones rubios se levantaron precipitadamente de su asiento al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus sillas hicieran un ruido desagradable al ser sus patas arrastradas contra el suelo. Ambos mostraban una sonrisa confiada y competitiva, pero esta expresión se acentuó cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron, llegando a ignorar completamente lo que había a su alrededor.

-Al final, lo que queríamos se ha hecho realidad, mi buen amigo-dijo Hayner con un tono de desafío en la voz.

-Esta es la oportunidad de arrebatarte el titulo que me corresponde-dijo Roxas en el mismo tono.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja-reían como villanos de película ambos rubios y se lanzaban rayitos con la mirada mientras la clase entera los miraba como si estuvieran idos de la olla.

-Chicos…-llamó Namine en un intento de que regresaran al mundo real, pero no parecían querer volver. Mucho decían de Olette y míralos a ellos.

-Como algunos ya saben, el Struggle es una competición que se asemeja a una lucha de espadas-explicó Olette más para Sora, imaginando que seguramente tampoco tendría ni idea de qué iba eso-sólo que en vez de espadas se emplean unas especies de bates de goma espuma. El objetivo de esta competición es derribar al mayor número de contrincantes posible. Cada participante puede recibir hasta dos golpes durante el juego pero si vuelven a ser golpeados por tercera vez quedan descalificados. Además, si alguien es tan tonto como para hacer algún tipo de trampa, toda evidencia quedará grabada en las cámaras que proporcionaron el club de fotografía y el club informática. A quién se le pille haciendo algo no permitido automáticamente descalificado de la competición.

-Interesante…-sonrió Sora con parte de su cabello tapándole uno de sus ojos azules y enseñando una sonrisa que demostraba un morboso placer por lo que escuchaba para luego dirigir esa mirada a un entusiasmado Roxas que seguía lanzándose miradas competitivas con Hayner. De nuevo, Namine fue consciente de este hecho y sintió una oleada de miedo recorrerle el cuerpo entero, pero no temor por sí misma sino, por alguna extraña razón, por su amigo Roxas.

-Y bueno, chicos, lo siguiente será…-quiso seguir hablando Olette cuando un sonido de supermercado la hizo callar al igual que todos sus compañeros que mantuvieron sus orejas abiertas.

"Atención alumnos de tercer año, informamos que ya se ha iniciado el festival y el primer evento, el Struggle, dará comienzo en diez minutos. Por favor id con tranquilidad al patio y…"

-¡TONTO EL ÚLTIMO!-gritaron a la vez Hayner y Roxas saliendo en estampida de la clase arrasando literalmente con todo lo que tenían en el camino y dejando atrás una nube de polvo y papeles.

-Chicos…-murmuró Olette al sentirse ignorada hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza-¡¿Diez minutos?! ¡Pence! ¡Ven conmigo al aula de música! ¡Tengo que conseguir esa canción de indios y vaqueros!

-¿Pero aún sigues con eso?-preguntó Pence con voz cansada para luego ser arrastrado por una entusiasta Olette.

Namine se quedó rezagada mientras iba viendo como sus amigos al igual que sus compañeros de clase iban abandonando el aula para participar o ver la competición del Struggle. Sin embargo, Namine lo que menos le preocupaba ahora era el evento, se quedó mirando fijamente a Sora, quien se levantaba con toda la calma del mundo de la silla e iba por el mismo camino que habían tomado sus dos amigos rubios. Había algo en ese chico que le daba muy mala espina, esas miradas inquietantes que le mandaba a Roxas no era algo normal, y estaba segura que su amigo no conocía a Sora de ninguna parte para que se tomara semejantes confianzas como llamarle por su nombre.

Podía presentir que nada bueno iba a pasar con Sora pululando por ahí.

Y así es como llegamos a esta parte, en la que se veían a varios participantes preparándose para el evento de Struggle, donde destacaban un par de rubios de último año que hacían calentamientos y estiramientos.

-Mucha suerte, Roxas-le deseó Hayner con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ponía su bate sobre su hombro.

-Tú procura que no te eliminen, sólo yo tengo reservado ese placer-le advirtió con una mirada llena de diversión, completamente entusiasmado con que comenzara la competición mientras se ataba bien las zapatillas para cuando tuviera que correr.

"Atención participantes, prepárense para la segunda edición del Struggle donde el ganador recibirá como premio una tarjeta de compra de videojuegos con un valor de 20.000 yenes."

Roxas y Hayner volvieron a mirarse entre ellos sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes entusiasmados por su pequeño duelo personal. Ninguno de los dos cedería ante el otro. Una competencia de voluntades surgiría pronto en ese campo de batalla, y aun habiendo rivales difíciles a los que tumbar ambos tenían claro que el principal objetivo sería derribar al otro.

No obstante, cierto espectador observaba la escena cómodamente sentado en la rama de un árbol donde le permitía la visualización de todo el lugar. Pero el interés de este joven castaño estaba únicamente centrado en el rubio de ojos azules, su mirada estaba tan fija en él como si el resto de la gente no existiera. Sólo lo veía a él. Viéndolo con la chispa de la posesión brillando en sus ojos, deleitándose. Se humedeció los labios lentamente sin dejar de observarle antes de murmurar.

-Pronto, Roxas, muy pronto…

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno, este es el verdadero primer capítulo de este fic que espero podáis encontrar entretenido. Y ya advierto que habrá cosas que puede llegar a confundiros porque no será lo que parecen ser, pero no os preocupéis que todo tendrá respuesta, también respuestas al prólogo que se irá resolviendo conforme avance el fic.

Aquí Sora tendrá un comportamiento bastante escalofriante y ya veréis por qué, juas juas juas.

Si tenéis alguna pregunta que hacer dejádmelo en un review porque iré contestando en cada capítulo a los review que me vayáis dejando.

Como voy hacer ahora mismo.

_**Jaakuna Sakkako: **_Me conocéis bien, mi colega del mal, y sabes qué clase de cosas pueden pasar por mi cabeza para hacer que una historia sea tan entretenida como que tenga su lógica. Seguiré contando contigo de aquí en adelante, juntas trabajamos mejor.

_**S. Hisaki Raiden: **_Gracias a ti por leer mi fic. La pareja RokuSora no es tan apreciada por las parejas de RikuxSora o AxelxRoxas, me da bastante coraje porque precisamente Sora y Roxas en mi opinión son la mejor pareja porque son contrapartes. Nadie puede conocer mejor a uno que el otro ¿Qué es lo que ha pedido? Quién sabe…tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.

_**Yoyito:**_ No te creas que hay tanto, las hay pero la gran mayoría están incompletos o llevan tiempo abandonados y me da lástima porque muchos fics podrían sacarte bastante jugo. Yo quiero intentar hacer de este fic un RokuSora largo, entretenido y a ser posible que inspire a otros a animarse a hacer más RokuSora. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo. De verdad, gracias.

_**Shiki-kun: **_La gracia del prólogo es sólo crear suspense e intriga a quien lo lee, las preguntas que surjan con el prólogo sólo se responderán a medida que se avance el fic. Con este primer capítulo ya hago el encuentro entre Roxas y Sora, y espero sinceramente que esto te haya complacido. Y sí, definitivamente este fic es RokuSora. Quién es seme y quién uke, quién sabe, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa. Una pregunta tonta…¿eres un chico? XD

Y bueno una vez contestadas los review os voy a dejar un pequeño glosario para cosas que puede que no entendáis o no se pueda comprender de algunos conceptos.

Primero que nada "**Mukeino**", este viene siendo el apellido de Roxas en el fic, advierto que es totalmente inventado y que Roxas nunca tuvo un apellido así en los juegos, mangas o cualquier otro sitio. Mukeino significa literalmente "Incorpóreo", aunque en los juegos en la versión japonesa se diga "Nobadi".

Otra cosa que quería explicar era las **Secundarias bajas y altas**. Vale, son dos ramas de la educación secundaria y consta de tres años cada una. En las escuelas de tipo escalera dan las dos secundarias en el mismo centro ya que estas escuelas hacen que sus alumnos tengan su formación académica desde el jardín de infancia hasta el bachillerato en el mismo centro educativo (de esta forma se ahorra tener que hacer exámenes de ingreso). Pero de normal la secundaria baja y la alta son grados de la educación que se hacen en centros de educación separados. La secundaria alta se traduciría como el Bachillerato (en Europa) o la Preparatoria (En Latinoamérica), ya que cuando los alumnos terminan esta etapa pasan a los estudios universitarios.

Otro concepto es el de **Senpai**, que este fijo que lo conocéis bien, y el **Kohai**. La traducción literal de estas dos cosas viene siendo "veterano" y "novato". Senpai es como suelen dirigirse los Kohai a los alumnos de cursos superiores pero esto no se limita solo a los centros de educación sino también en deporte o clubes extraescolares, incluso en centros de trabajo entre compañeros. Informo que ser senpai o kohai no está necesariamente vinculado con la edad, en el mundo de las artes marciales, por poner un ejemplo, un niño de doce años que lleva practicando karate desde los siete años puede ser perfectamente el senpai de un hombre de cuarenta años que solo lleva practicando dos años. No define la edad sino la experiencia en un determinado campo.

Puede que alguno no haya entendido el porqué la conmoción que produjo Sora al dirigirse a Roxas por su nombre de pila. En Japón son bastante mirados con el tema de la discreción y el saber estar, tienen muy presente el valor de la higiene y el respeto por el espacio personal. Llamar a una persona por el nombre de pila en Japón es dejar ver que la relación entre esas dos personas es muy cercana, de muy amigos o de pareja.


End file.
